The invention relates to hand tools useful in nail setting.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,558 of Victor for a puncher and nail setter and U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,961 of Williams for a punch tool. Neither of these devices anticipate or render the present invention obvious.
It is an object of this invention to provide a nail set holding tool to reduce the possibility of damage to the workpiece.
It is another object of this invention to eliminate the possibility of causing injury by striking one""s hand or fingers with a hammer while using a nail set.
It is also an object of this invention to keep a nail set secure, to prevent the possibility of the nail set flying out of the user""s hand if hit incorrectly, thereby preventing damage to surrounding areas caused by the flying nail set.
It is a further object of this invention to permit more precise use of a nail set with appropriate hammer striking force by making the end of the nail set more visible during use and by eliminating any injury anxiety.
It is also an object of this invention to reduce the chance of repetitive task injury when using a nail set over long periods which could cause pain in the user""s knuckles, fingers and wrist.
It is yet another object of this invention to prevent loss of a nail set by providing a convenient storage container to keep all sizes together.
In keeping with these objects and others which may become apparent, the present invention includes a tool for holding an impact tool, such as a nail set, which is a tapered tool applied to the head of a nail being driven into a board, wherein force is applied to a proximal end of the tool as the tapered distal end transfers that force to the head of the nail.
The nail set holder device of the present invention includes a hollow head with a bore sleeve therein for insertion of the nail set therein. The nail set is secured in place by fasteners, such as set screws.
The bore sleeve preferably covers all of the knurled portion (such as, for example, with xc2xc inch being exposed) for better holding stability of the nail set within the sleeve.
The handle is preferably hollow, for enclosing alternate sized nail sets. It is proposed that the bore sleeve be large enough for larger nail sets, and the thinner ones can be held in place by setting the set screws in further, or by an auxiliary removable inner sleeve.
Options also include a foam or rubber textured gripping surface on the handle body, and a shock absorber at the removable cap end to prevent loosening of the cap during vibrations of use.
In the preferred embodiment, the holder for an impact tool, such as a nail set, includes a handle having a proximal end and a distal end, wherein the distal end is connected to and is substantially perpendicular to a portion of the proximal end of the handle. The distal end has a bore forming a permanent sleeve through its longitudinal axis, wherein the fore through the longitudinal axis of the head allows the impact tool, such as the nail set, to partially reside therein.
The proximal handle end further includes a bore therein covered by a cap, wherein this handle bore is receptive to store one or more impact tools therein. Preferable, the handle has an elastomeric cushion around its periphery, such as cushion grip of foam or rubber.
The impact tool, such as the nail set, is secured within the distal bore by one or more set screws, which contact the impact tool. In an optional embodiment, the distal bore has a removable sleeve to hold a thin impact tool, such as a nail set, therein.